rmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Copy Robot
Copy Robot is Robot Master created by Dr. Wily with the ability to mimic practically every aspect of whoever he fights - appearances, abilities, memories, you name it...the only thing Copy Robot can't copy is personalities; thus, he's able to possess a personality all his own, which is portrayed in outside media as arrogant and sarcastic (although he does attempt to imitate some of the Robot Masters' personalities in Mega Man Powered Up). Copy Robot can also be distinguished by his red eyes (as well as a bluish glow emanating from his body in Mega Man Powered Up). Copy Robot appears in Mega Man 1 and 3, where he was assigned to defend Wily's fortress from Mega Man in both games. Appearances Mega Man/Mega Man Powered Up Copy Robot is the boss of the second Wily stage in this game. He's weak to Thunder Beam, Fire Storm, and Hyper Bomb. When Mega Man reaches the boss room in Mega Man 1, a device scans his body and Copy Robot uses the data from said device to become a copy of Mega Man. During the fight, Copy Robot moves the same way as Elec Man, running back and forth while occasionally attacking. He always attacks with the same weapon that Mega Man is currently equipped with (except when using Super Arm or Magnet Beam, in which cases Copy Robot does not attack). Copy Robot also jumps whenever Mega Man fires a weapon. This makes it harder to hit Copy Robot, but it also makes it possible to lock Copy Robot into a pattern by attacking him with very precise timing. Copy Robot returns in Mega Man Powered Up, this time encountered in the third Wily stage. Here he can copy whichever Robot Master you're playing as. When playing as Mega Man, Copy Robot fights similarly to how he does in Mega Man 1, except he can switch between special weapons at will, and on Hard mode he uses charge shots. If playing as any of the eight boss Robot Masters, Copy Robot copies their fighting style exactly. If playing as Roll, Copy Robot can use her melee attack and, on Hard mode, jump around and use the melee attack in midair. If playing as Proto Man on Easy mode, Copy Robot just runs back and forth, firing a Proto Strike every time he turns around; on Normal mode, Copy Robot fires three rapid-fire Proto Strikes instead of one; on Hard Mode, Copy Robot can also jump around the room. If playing as Rock, Copy Robot can only attack by kicking as he runs and jumps around the room (on Easy mode, he doesn't jump). Mega Man 3 Copy Robot is the boss of the third Wily stage in this game, once again copying Mega Man's data and also accompanied by a pair of holographic Copy Robots; the trio of copies is known collectively as the Holograph Mega Mans. They're weak to Search Snake and Top Spin. Unlike in Mega Man 1, the Holograph Mega Mans only copy Mega Man's appearance. Each one is positioned on a different platform in the room, and they all attack by occasionally shooting directly at Mega Man while running back and forth. Every so often, the Holograph Mega Mans switch spots. Only the actual Copy Robot can be damaged, as all of Mega Man's attacks simply pass through the other two holographs. Luckily, there are a few ways to help identify the real Copy Robot. Firstly, Copy Robot always begins the battle on the upper platform. Secondly, when the Holograph Mega Mans switch places, Copy Robot uses the teleporting animation but the holographs just appear out of thin air. Also worth noting is that while Search Snake does extra damage to Copy Robot, Top Spin actually kills him in one hit. Mega Man: The Wily Wars In this remastered collection of the first three Mega Man games for the Sega Genesis, Copy Robot returns in his respective roles completely unchanged, except for during the Holograph Mega Mans' battle where he can no longer get one-hit killed by Top Spin Category:Official Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 1 Category:Mega Man 3